mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Jacobs
|last appearance = |played by = Sandrine Holt |imagewidth = 250px }} Susan Jacobs is the General Counsel at E Corp. She is played by Sandrine Holt. Background Susan Jacobs was born on September 18, 1973. She studied at the London Business School and has a brother named Paul. She was married and divorced. Susan was in the courtroom when E Corp was absolved in the Washington Township scandal in 1995. She is said to sat in the back behind suited men and laughed when the verdict was given. She became General Counsel of E Corp, successfully killing any lawsuit brought against them, many of which involved deaths. It earned her the nickname of "Madame Executioner" among her colleagues. As of 2015, she has a smart house in NYC and a home in Greenwich. She lives with a pace maker and has had an affair with a presiding judge. She has email accounts for corporate, Hotmail, Gmail, and Yahoo. 2015 On June 11, Fsociety hacks her smart home, terrorizing her with sound and temperature so that she leaves for her other home. Darlene and company take over the house as their headquarters. Later, Susan is late to a meeting with Phillip Price and Scott Knowles, coming from her place in Greenwich. She updates them on what the FBI have told her about the ransom, 5.9 million delivered to Battery Park City by one of their chiefs. Considering the money lost in fixing the problem for five days and the optics of the scandal, Susan advises paying the money, which she believes they could find in between their couch cushions. However, she is hesitant on sending an executive, suggesting a security officer could go undercover. Scott Knowles agrees to do it. On July 4th, Susan returns to her home to find Darlene, Cisco, Trenton, and Mobley. They quickly tie her up and put her in the upstairs pool room as they hack her emails. When she is screaming for attention, Trenton comes to check up on her. Susan insists on using the bathroom and Trenton complies. Just as Susan wondering if this is a Muslim or an ISIS thing, calling them animals, she attacks Trenton, but is knocked down and suffers a head wound. When she wakes up, Darlene is there to taunt her. She recounts the story of when she was four and she saw Susan laugh when E Corp was vindicated of wrongdoing in the Washington Township lawsuit. Susan suggests they can figure something out when Darlene hits her with a taser. Susan falls into the pool and floats lifelessly. Her heart condition combined with a taser attack killed her. Her body is stuffed in a large bag and brought by Darlene and Cisco to an animal shelter, where she is cremated. Darlene uses her email account to write to her colleagues that she is taking vacation days. On August 7th, her place is broken into by Cisco, seeking to retrieve a video tape. A witness sketch matches an FBI sketch, causing the police to investigate and determine that Susan Jacobs is missing. Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:E Corp Category:Deceased characters Category:Deus Group